


LemonHeart

by Autymnb24



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 11:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13810668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autymnb24/pseuds/Autymnb24
Summary: This is in the same universe has my Jonrya Needleheart fic. I love Sanrion too so I thought to add them also but not just that but make a fic for them too.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is in the same universe has my Jonrya Needleheart fic. I love Sanrion too so I thought to add them also but not just that but make a fic for them too.

Sansa sat on her windowsill and gazed out at the city while Robb talked her ear off on the phone. All she heard was him complaining about Theon then Jon then Theon again and again. She always didn’t mind Robb confiding to her but today was not the day she would be able to concentrate on his problems. “What’s wrong?”  
“What?” Sansa gasped.   
“Sansa were you even listening?”  
“Yes...no...kinda...sorry,” She whispered. Robb sighed on the phone. “I am a horrible brother,”  
“You are not!”  
“I’m complaining about my best friend and boyfriend to my sister who I have not spoken to in three weeks,”  
“You are acting like we haven’t talked in months,”   
“It feels like it,”  
“Robb I’m fine,”  
“You and Jon keep telling me that and I just worry more,”  
Sansa shakes her head. “How is Jon?”  
“Good, well he says he is,”  
“Hasn’t cried still?”  
“Nope,”   
“He will eventually,” Sansa murmured. “We all do,”  
“Sansa, are you sure your okay?”  
“Yes,”  
“Have you been taking your-”  
“Robb. Don’t.” Sansa said with annoyance. She hated people kept worrying about her mental state especially after the incident that happened three years ago. It felt so long ago. “I am fine. Really...I’m just a bit...lost…”  
“How so?”  
“Just about life. I’m 25 and don’t know what I want to do with my life. I haven’t even finished school,”  
“You will figure it out. Nowadays people don’t get married or have children until they are in their 40s,”  
“I don’t want to get married,” Sansa scoffed. “Not ever again,”  
“That’s in the past,”  
“I know,” Sansa gazed outside and frowned at the people outside. “Everyone looks so happy outside. It's irritating,” She closed her blinds then walked over to the bed.   
“Have you talked to Margaery?”  
“No. She still out of town. Why?”  
“Maybe you should call her up and...socialize or find joy so I don’t call a family intervention on you...again,”   
“Robb you call interventions on everyone,” Sansa rolls her eyes and falls on her back.   
“Because this family seems to need them. Look, Sansa-”  
“Robb I have to do some laundry so I need to go. I’m fine and will find joy in life and keep you updated so you won’t have a panic attack,” Sansa says knowing her older brother.   
“Good,”  
“Also, you are right. Jon is wrong,” Sansa said.   
“I can tell your smiling satan,” Robb chuckles.   
Sansa was and grinned more. “I’m a complete angel and you know I love Jon he is family but you are right about Theon and when you two walk down the aisle I will be right there to gloat in Jon and Arya faces.”   
“Thank you. Love you,”  
“Love you too,” Sansa said. She threw her phone to her side then blinked at her ceiling.   
_Your fine, lemon._   _Breathe._


	2. Chapter 2

Sansa left her home feeling refreshed and ready to find some joy in life. There had to be something she could find joyful. All her siblings could find some type of joy even after everything that happened with mother and father. She could too. It had been years. She had to find joy somewhere. _What do I like? I like The Mindy Project and coffee and lemon cakes and books...books! I will keep walking until I find a bookstore._

It took Sansa fifteen minutes but she finally found a bookstore in her area. Sadly it wasn’t a name that gave her comfort. _White Lion’s Delight_. Sansa read then gulped.“Seriously?”  
She turned away from the bookstore but smelled something delightful coming from the bookstore. They had food. Sansa's stomach began to growl. She did not have any breakfast. She never did anymore. Sansa checked her phone and saw it was 12 pm. “Lunchtime…”  
 _All the Lannisters are dead. The ones that haunt you are not here anymore. It's okay._   
Sansa walked into the bookshop and her mouth turned upwards. It was bigger than she expected it to be. It was like walking through a portal but stepping out into a world filled with books instead of some scary world.

She spotted the cafe on the second floor. From below she could see few people reading, and socializing in a pleasant matter.  _Maybe this could be your new safe spot..._

“Sansa?” A voice caught her attention. She turned around and saw Tyrion Lannister looking at her with awe. “Am I seeing things?”  
 _Or not._ “I don’t know…”  
“I mean am I hallucinating you?”  
“Why would you hallucinate me?”  
“I wouldn’t,”  
“Why ask that question then?” Sansa blurted with impatience. Tyrion couldn’t help but smile. Sansa saw this and frowned upon it. “So it is you. Sassy has ever,”  
“...Right…” Sansa nod then turned away from him. _Sassy has ever? How would he know? He doesn’t even know me that well!_   
“I didn’t mean to offend you,”  
“You didn’t,” Sansa sighed then turned back to him to be polite. “It's...nice to see you,”  
“Really?” Tyrion laughed.   
“Yeah,”  
“Funny your in my bookshop. I just got done talking to Jon,”  
“You own this bookshop?” Sansa gasp with shock.   
“It is called the White Lion,”  
“Right,” Sansa closed her eyes then opened them again. “Makes sense. Sorry, haven’t been taking my medication...don’t tell my brother though.” Sansa said quickly. Robb would kill her if he knew.   
Tyrion studied her up and down then cleared his throat. “Are you looking for something in particular?”  
“Not really...I just love books. They give me joy in life well use to,” Sansa murmurs. “I’m hungry. I’m going to head to Aemon’s. Nice bookshop,” She complimented then began to run off.   
“Sansa, wait!” Tyrion went after her. She froze in front of the door then turned to him. His soft eyes gazed at her with humanity. It was weird. She never saw humanity in a Lannister before. “You know we have excellent food at the cafe.”  
“...Like?”  
“Well, there is soup, sandwiches...lemon cakes…”  
“Lemon Cakes?” Sansa made a small smile. “They are my favorite…”  
“I know,” Tyrion smiled back at her. “They are delightful like my bookshop,” He quipped.   
Sansa giggled then bite her lip. “...I guess I could try one of your lemon cakes and see if it lives up to my expectations,”   
“Follow me,” Tyrion said. She followed him up the stairs already regretting her decision but the lemon cakes were calling her name like a joyful song she used to know. 


End file.
